


I'm Right Here

by SqueakerBonbon



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SqueakerBonbon/pseuds/SqueakerBonbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow Umino Iruka through his internal struggle with his significant other who is an active participant in ANBU regulations and missions. Sometimes it's best just to know that they'll always be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Right Here

Clouds floated by in the dark of the night. Stars could been seen showing off small twinkles of light in contrast to the brightly shining crescent in the center of it all. A gentle breeze would brush by rattling the leaves that it dusted pass. It was late. They were late. The one he hoped would return.

It was almost a month ago when people dressed in tight, black fitting forms with white masks painted in various patterns showed up at the door. In one of their hands held a tan scroll with burgundy embroidery along the edges. It was sealed with the Hokage insignia. Iruka was already at the door, dark bags under his eyes as he stared at the ANBU with disbelief. As he turned to face the bedroom, he saw them there. They were in the same black suit and painted mask. A nod was shared between the four members before the ones waiting vanished in a puff of smoke.

“I’ll be back soon.” They spoke gently prodding the Chunin’s shoulder with their hand. “Go back to bed, okay?” They shifted their mask upwards to reveal their soft lips. Grazing lightly against his cheek, they too, were gone in a puff of smoke.

The whole team should have returned by this point, but contact was lost within the first week. With the constant communication that was sent, nothing was returned in response. Yet, the village waited for the return of their ANBU citizens with great hope. It was too soon to mark them off as deceased, but it was easy to see that they were all missing in action.

That may have been why it was such a surprise when Iruka went home the next day after his teachings at the Academy. His bag was set down next to the table, the usual place where he graded papers for the next day. There was something different about his once empty home. Someone was in it. The shower was running from what the tan, spiky haired man could tell from his living room. He could hear the thunder of the water as it echoed through the walls. Approaching the door cautiously, he gave a light rapping against the door.

“(Name), are you in there?” Iruka questioned waiting patiently for a response.

“Yeah, I got home a little while ago.” Was the response given. Iruka gave a sigh of relief. He was so worried about his loved one during their time away. They weren’t hiding their chakra signature which only made the grown man feel more comfortable. He could hear the water turn off and shuffling behind the door.

(Name) walked out wrapped up in only a towel as they strutted passed the male they’ve laid with numerous nights. It was no secret that the two held intimate feelings for one another, though they never had time to act on their urges. The most exposure the two had seen in their years together had been one or the other dressed in only a towel. Iruka smiled as he watched them open up their dresser grabbing a pair of black sweats and a baggy night shirt. He could see the tired gaze lingering in their eyes.

“It’s good to see you got home safe.” Iruka softly spoke, still in awe at their loved one as they sat on the bed. Ringlets of water drafted down their shoulders from undried hair locks.

“I’m sorry it took so long. We got caught up in a fight and got injured. We all made it back though.” They gave a sigh before looking up at Iruka. He approached slowly and pressed his lips against their forehead.

“I’ll let you get dressed.” He mummered against their damp hair. “If you need me, I’ll be at the table.”

“Grading papers?” He nodded against them. “Lay me out a stack. We can grade together.” Iruka gave a chuckle before leaving the room. He would have to wait until the next mission was to come for his loved one.

It was the next week when it happened. Iruka was resting in his bed with (Name) snuggled up against his chest. He heard a knocking at the door and jolted awake in his bed. Sitting up, he woke his partner as he stumbled to the door.

“Iruka?” They questioned following after him in only their pajamas. 

“Someone’s at the door.” 

They watched as Iruka opened the door to find no one. There was just an empty space outside. It was late.

“Iruka?” They spoke again gaining his attention. He was expecting (Name) to be dressed in their ANBU uniform. He closed the door as he gave them a questionable look. “Are you okay?” He gave a nod stumbling over to them. Iruka dropped his head against their shoulder as his arms entangled around their waist.

“You’re still here.” He spoke as if it was a surprise. (Name) pulled the man close against them, their lips ghosting over his right ear.

“I’m still here.” They reassured. “I retired from ANBU.” 

Iruka continued to tuck his face into the crook of their neck. It was easy to see he held the idea in disbelief as he tightened his grip. He allowed himself to be guided to their couch where they both sat. Iruka pressed himself against their chest, holding them close. They ran their fingers through his silky locks of hair, trying to soothe the man they fell in love with years ago.

“I guess it was a dream.” Iruka started. “I thought I heard a knock. I would see ANBU there holding another mission scroll and you would come dressed the same.” He sighed against them.

“I’m right here.”

That was phrase constantly mumbled as they held him tightly. Every time the man would pause in speech, that was the response.

“You’d read the scroll passed to you.”

“I’m right here.”

“They’d leave.”

“I’m right here.”

“You’d give me a kiss.”   


“I’m right here.”

“Then you’d be gone.”

“I’m right here.”

It took the man a while to calm down before he pressed his lips against their own. His breathing was still shaky as they eased into the kiss. When they pulled away, it was the same.

“I’m right here.”

Iruka kissed them again. 

“I’m right here.”

He pulled them closer.

“I’m right here.”

He rested his forehead against their own.

“I’m right here. I’m not leaving you.”

“When were you going to tell me you retired?” Iruka questioned, his voice sounding more sleepy.

“When I knew you would believe it. C’mon now. Back to bed. You’re teaching tomorrow.” Iruka followed along with their body movements sluggishly. They rested, Iruka curled up against their chest holding them close.

When Iruka awoke, he knew it was just a dream. (Name) was gone, their spot in bed cold to the touch. He gave a groan before burying his face into the plush pillow beneath his head. Of course it was a dream. They were always called back in. They were always on another mission.

Iruka grumbled as he crawled out of bed and walked into the kitchen. He needed a coffee and just to rest this morning. It felt real, the dream. It felt so real. (Name) in his arms as he told them his fears about them leaving once again. They soft reassurance in their voice as they repeated the same verse over and over. They were off on another dangerous mission.

“Coffee is on the table with breakfast.” It was the same gentle voice. Iruka looked up to see (Name) giving him a soft smile. He grinned as they wrapped their arms around him tightly, pressing a loving kiss against his lips. They knew what he was thinking. They always knew.

He continued holding the love of his life dearly to his chest. Iruka took in their smell, their warmth, and their sweet kisses. He relished in the moment of being together with them. They were not going anywhere. They were with him.

“I’m right here.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote and it's the first story I've published in a long time. I'd really appreciate feedback and constructive criticism. This was not supposed to be cannon, just something that I thought up off a whim one night. I toyed with the idea for a while and I might produce a story around it if others enjoy it.
> 
> I also tried to keep with the ideas of a gender neutral reader. If anyone finds any distinctive pronouns relating to gender, please let me know.


End file.
